All in the Words
by ThePreppySlytherin
Summary: When Serena Haywood's mother decided to move her and her brother Liam from Florida to Forks, to renew her painter's block, the 17 year old decided to just deal with it. She can get through anything with a book at her side, though she herself is having writer's block with her own novel. But who knew that on her first day of school she'd drop a book on the head of Edward Cullen?
1. Chapter 1: Rejuvinate Your Art

Alright, first off, this my first attempt at Twilight fanfiction and I'm also primarily a movie fan who's only read Eclipse. But I'm currently reading the other books to get a better feel for what I'm writing in this Fic.

And speaking of this Fic, I'm writing primary because I've always wondered what would happen if someone showed up before our beloved Bella Swan, which is how this came to be. I intend to cover all four books in three separate stories, this being the first with New Moon and Eclipse covered in the sequel, which is currently outlined. But we'll we see how this goes.

Now enough explaining! On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: Rejuvenate Your Art

With my bottom lip squished between my teeth, I stared down at the blank page before me. It had been blank for five days.

It had been blank when my mom had announce that we were moving from sunny Florida to rainy Forks.

It had been blank while my brother Liam had the temper tantrum of the century and locked himself in his room with a big bag of bubblegum that he claimed he could live off of for a decade.

It had been blank while I called my best friend Maggie to tell her the news and while she promised she'd come get me and bring me back if I ever asked.

It had been blank while I packed everything I owned into my luggage bags then opened the big one again to let our foster cat Rudolph out of it.

And it was blank now, as I sat with my brother's head lolling on my shoulder as my mom drove us to our new home from the airport in our rental car. I sighed and gently placed my pen down on my lap despite my utter frustration. Liam was a lovable terror when he was awake, but even worse when he'd just been woken up.

That was exactly why, instead of anything I liked, or anything my mom liked for that matter, a soft, instrumental song played on the radio. Music soothed the savage beast indeed. My gaze went to the window. We were driving past some kind of vast wooded area, with trees far taller than any I'd ever seen in the sunshine state.

Something sprinted through them, and I sat up. It had looked a bit like a deer, though it was a little hard to tell. Thousands upon thousands of little raindrops tapped against the window, making the scenery look like one of my mom's paint drip paintings. Maybe that was why she'd chosen this place. What better way to rejuvenate your art than choosing a location that had the exact opposite flora and fauna than where you'd lived your entire life?

I looked at my notebook, the white blank page glaring up at me. Maybe this would rejuvenate my "art" too. God knows I hadn't had a good story idea in months.

"Serena?" Mom whispered, glancing back briefly before returning her eyes to the road. Normally I would sit up front with her, but after ten minutes of "are we there yet?" we'd decided that I was the only one who could occupy Liam. Luckily for me the seven year old had fallen asleep not five minutes after I'd moved. My mom probably thought my presence was soothing. But I knew it was just him crashing from the giant candy bar I'd given him on the plane.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Are you...are you okay?" Her voice took on her typical worried mother tone. I nodded my head, glancing down at Liam's sleeping form.

"Yeah, I'm fantastic. Though I think he's starting to drool on me." I chuckled softly, but Mom didn't join in. As the laugh died on my lips only the beating of the rain, the classical music, and the growl of the car motor remained. An odd symphony of sounds to say the least.

I couldn't help but notice that we were in a town now, halted at a stop light. Mom looked back at me again and I could see a little bit of blue paint flakes in her black hair. Tiny crows feet crinkled the brown skin at the corner of her honey eyes. Sometimes I thought it wasn't fair that my little brother had inherited our dad's blue eyes and olive skin and I was fated to be a dead ringer for Mom. But when I took time to look at her, I couldn't help but feel a little proud.

"That's not what I meant and you know it, Serena." A small smile formed from my lips and I closed my notebook. I could stare at that blank page some other time.

"I'm fine, Mom, really," I told her. And I wasn't lying. In all honesty, I was kind of happy we'd moved. Being stuck in one place for so long hadn't just taken its toll on her. It had affected all of us one way or another. And considering certain memories Florida held, the quicker we got out of there the better.

"Are you sure?" My smile shifted into a smirk.

"Very sure." Mom released a long breath and nodded, but her eyes looked far away. A loud honk snapped her out of whatever stupor she'd been in and she went back to the wheel.

"Alright, alright that's good," she muttered. My eyes narrowed at her, but I kept my mouth shut. I didn't know what was up with her, but I've never really known. My mom was an artist for God's sake. And an eccentric one at that. Forks wouldn't know what hit em' that was for sure.

* * *

"Serena, your suppose to eat the potatoes." I looked up from my plate. My mom was staring at me, an eyebrow raised. "Not play with them."

"Yeah, I know, sorry. I'm just not that hungry," I said, putting the spoon down. By the time we'd finished unpacking all of our stuff—living in an apartment hadn't caused us to collect a lot of bobbles and doodads, so it had taken less time than expected—night had already fallen upon us. Liam had finished eating a while back, the time change having got to him. He was already asleep in his new room. So the actual sit down dinner was occupied by only me and Mom. "I've been having a problem."

"Your writing?" she guessed. Though, it really wasn't that much of a guess. Despite us having two very different forms of creative expression, we'd always been able to tell when the other was having issues. I even happened to have been the one to suggest that my mom needed a change of scenery for her paintings. I nodded my head. "Serena, sweetie, it's going to be alright. A novel is a big thing to tackle."

"But it shouldn't be, Mom!" I'd said that a little louder than I'd intended, and paused, taking a slow breath. I got a little uptight when it came to my writing. "It's just, I've completed short story after short story! Writing something longer isn't the problem." Mom blinked her honey eyes at me, folding her hands on top of the table.

"So what is the problem?" she asked softly. That was the thing about my mom. She had her looney moments, but she rarely ever got truly mad. At me or Liam. I don't even think she'd ever gotten mad at Dad either. Even after everything that happened.

"Ideas," I confessed, running a hand through my wavy black hair. There was a soft thump which probably meant my beret had fallen to the floor. "I'm all out of ideas. It's like I'm at the bottom of a well digging for water and all I keep finding is more dirt. It's- it's-"

"Frustrating to no end?" Mom offered. I sighed, and smiled sadly. Here I was obsessing over my writer's block, while my mom was having the same problem. Only worse. Since the incident, Mom's painting had become less of a hobby and more of a necessity. Selling her paintings was the only way we'd be able to stay afloat now that we were a one income family.

"Exactly." She stretched out her hand and patted mine gently.

"It'll get better, Sweetheart. Everything will work out in end." She pointed at my half eaten dinner and I shook my head. She shrugged, grabbing my plate and her empty one.

"Who knows?" she said as she dumped the food into the trash and started washing the dishes. "Maybe you'll come across a fabulous idea here. Forks has a lot of history you know." I pursed my lips, shrugging.

"Maybe."

"You might even come across an idea at school tomorrow," she went on. At that I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Say what now?" I asked. She looked back at me, a nervous smile on her face.

"Did I forget to mention? Your starting at Fork High School tomorrow." I frowned.

"But Liam doesn't have to start school until next week!" She shrugged her shoulders and turned around to face me, leaning back against the counter.

"That was the therapist's idea. He needs to adjust, Serena," she said softly, as if he could hear us. Though I doubted it. Especially since he was fast asleep upstairs. And that he slept like a rock.

"And what about me?"

"She thinks that you're doing just fine." I crossed my arms over my chest, wrinkling my nose.

"It's official! Therapists are quacks!"

"Alright, alright, if you want to keep complaining you can do it upstairs, cause it's time for bed." A sigh escaped my lips. I stood up from the table, stretching my arms up into the air. I wasn't tired in the least, but there was no point in fighting with her over this. Besides, just because it was time for bed didn't mean actually going to sleep was required. I was looking forward to reading my The Phantom of the Opera book, Mom's "I'm sorry for moving us across the country" present, any way.

"Fine," I said, starting for the stairs. "Goodnight, Mom!"

"Serena wait!" I stopped and looked down at Mom from the top step. My brow arched. She rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand, leaving a trail of suds behind. "Everything will get better, okay? We'll get through this."

A small sad smile formed on my face. I knew she wasn't talking about our creative blocks, not anymore at least. She was talking about Dad.

"I know, Mom," I said, just loud enough for her to hear. "I know." Then I turned and went to my room, suddenly a lot less eager to read and feeling more tired than I had in a long time

* * *

So what did ya'll think? Review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2: Paper and Ink

As as you can see I plan on updating once a week on Saturday. I really love the response I'm getting to this story so I've very keen on finishing it. So here is Chapter two of All in the Words!

* * *

Chapter 2: Paper and Ink

High School. God I hate high school. And whoever invented it in the first place probably hated children. At least back in Florida my school was big enough that you could see someone one day then not see them again until a school assembly. But this? I rolled the window down, my eyes narrowing at the grayish building. This town was small, so i.e. the high school would be small too. Which meant an everyone knows everyone atmosphere was guaranteed.

God I **hate** high school.

"Serena, sweetheart, you won't learn anything by sitting in the car," Mom said. I glanced over my shoulder at her, an eyebrow raised. Turning all the way around, I clasped my hands together and put on my best puppy dog face.

"Please, I beg you! Don't put me through this kind of torture," I told her. She blinked. "Isn't homeschooling an option?" It was her turn to arch an eyebrow and she smirked a little. She would be the type to get pleasure out of my pain.

"Serena," she said, her tone abruptly serious. A sigh left my mouth and I straightened up, grabbing my messenger bag. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It was worth a shot." I climbed out of the car, the cold air snapping at my face and bare hands as I walked slowly through the parking lot. At least I'd made a good call on the boots and tight today. A couple of girls walked past me whispering to each other as they glanced at me. Oh joy, the new girl syndrome has officially sent in. I looked back at Mom and gave her a cheesy thumbs up. She gave me one in return and then she drove off, headed to wherever it is she wanted to start gathering inspiration from.

Taking a deep breath, I started for the front entrance of the school. Just like the girls, other students would stop and stare at me as if I were a member of a traveling circus and were walking on my hands like an acrobat. And extreme comparison for sure, but at the extremity these people were staring it was unbelievably fitting.

"Hey!" someone yelled, loud footsteps sounded from behind me. They're not talking to me. They're not— "Hey new girl!" Never mind then. I stopped and let whoever it was catch up with me. The least I could do is give these people the benefit of the doubt.

It was a boy. He was taller than me, but only slightly which says a lot considering I'm barely five foot four. He had black hair and pale skin with slightly upturned eyes. A big smile was centered on his face.

"Hi, I'm Eric," he said holding out his hand. I politely accepted it, and ignored the fact that it was sweaty. "And you're Serena Haywood, right?" A small smile formed on my lips.

"That's what it says on my birth certificate, so yeah," I replied. Eric chuckled none too casually as if I'd just said the funniest thing on the planet. Eric had officially gained a mental nickname from me. Mister Try Too Hard. "Was there something you needed?"

The dark haired boy sobered up, "Oh yeah, I just wanted you to know that I'm the eyes and ears of this place. If you need anything I am here to assist your every need." It took everything in me not to role my eyes. Seriously what was it with boys and new girls? As if I was any different than any other girl in this place.

"Wonderful, I'll keep that in mind," I told him. As in file every word you just said in the back of my mind, never to be dug up again.

"By the way, could I get a quote from you for your feature?" he asked. I furrowed my eyebrows and my confusion seemed easily translated as he continued to say, "We rarely get new students around here so an expose about you seems like a great way to integrate you into the student body." I frowned a little. An expose? A feature? This school really did rarely get new kids. Back home all they got was a quick tour and an ugly uniform like the rest of us. But maybe I could turn this around in my favor.

"Hey so you're saying you work for the school paper?" I retorted. Eric nodded and started digging in his bag for something, probably a pen and paper. I was a little displeased. Any good reporter would keep those things at the ready at all time. At least that's what my journalism teacher used to say.

"Yeah and for the feature I was hoping-"

"Could I make a suggestion?" Eric stopped digging and looked up at me. His face a pulled into an expression of slight shock.

"Ugh, yeah sure," he said slowly.

I adjusted the strap of my bag on my shoulder then said, "Instead of being the subject of your feature, mind if I submit something for it? I'm a writer and—"

"That's so awesome are you like publish?" Eric's eyes were wide with amazement. I scoffed inwardly. Why was that always the first question non-writers asked?

"Well in tiny magazines back home and the newspaper but no novels, yet," I answered, as if reading from a script. Though I practically could have been considering how many times I had to say that to people. And the last part always peeved me off too. Eric nodded again and straightened up and I had a feeling I had just made his day.

"Alright, well, cool that can totally work instead." I smiled.

"Great, I'll get it to you sometime this week cause right now I've got to get going," I said, pointing to the front doors. "Schedule to work out, classes to take."

"Yeah, yeah I know the deal." I waved.

"Kay, bye. Nice meeting you." And then I walked off as quickly as I could, letting out a long drawn out breath. People were such hard work. Always wanting to be pleased. So extremely complicated. That's why I liked books. They were paper and ink nothing more. And their complicated-ness was confined to a page.

* * *

Sadly my meeting in the office ran longer than I'd expected and as a result, I was approximately ten minutes late to my first class, U.S. History. Of course I'd be late to my worst subject. Though now that I thought about it in detail, I couldn't be certain it was entirely a bad thing. I took a deep breath before turning the doorknob and walking inside. I'd caught the teacher mid-speech.

"… also during Harding's administration was the Teapot Dome Scandal in which," she stopped speaking when she realized the students were no longer paying her any mind and were all looking at me. "Oh you must be Serena Haywood. The new student!" Her voice was soft and wispy and her form was waifish. Long blonde hair went all the way down her back.

"Yeah, and this is U.S. History?" I replied looking down at my schedule. Not that I really needed to. But I'd found from simple observation that teachers loved the nervous and helpless new student act. The teacher smiled, obviously lapping up my façade, and nodded. She gestured for me to come over and I walked towards her.

"I'm Mrs. Hillsinger," she said. For a split second I was sure she was going to turn to the class and introduce me as if we were back in first grade. But much to my relief all she said was, "I don't have you're book yet, so for now you'll have to follow along. You can sit in that seat over there."

She pointed toward the class and I followed her hand. The seat was third from the left in the second row between a redheaded girl dressed tackily in pink preoccupied with doing her nails and a pale girl who's black hair was styled into a pixie cut.

Like a lot of the other students her gaze was fixed on me, but something about her stare was different. And it wasn't because her eyes were an odd color, dark butterscotch gold or that there were very light purplish shadows beneath them. It was because she was looking at me, as if she knew me. There was even a small knowing smile on her dainty face. The boy next to her, holding her hand, was a different story. He was obviously adamantly trying to avoid looking at me, his head hung with his curly blonde locks shielding his face.

I walked over to the desk and sat down, putting my bag on the floor beside it. Mrs. Hillsinger resumed her lecture and the class was slowly lulled back into their state of silent prosaicism. Not five minutes in, there was tap on my shoulder and I looked. The pixie girl was looking at me again and it seemed like her smile had grown.

"Hi," she whispered. Her voice was sweet and cheery, tinkling like bells. "I'm Alice." I let a tiny smile appear on my face. Well this girl seemed harmless enough.

"I'm Serena," I replied.

"I hope you like it here in Forks," she said, her tone sincere. "It takes some getting used to, but once you're settled it's kind of nice." I arched an eyebrow at her wording.

"Have you not lived here long?" Alice shook her head and I noticed a black choker around her neck. An oval shaped crest rested in the center of it. I couldn't tell what it was depicting though.

"My family and I moved here a year ago." She giggled a little, as if she knew the ending to a joke I didn't. But she didn't seem like she was trying to be pretentious at all. She just seemed genuinely that bubbly. Normally I'd be irritated by this. I didn't exactly do bubbly. But something about Alice made me believe she was alright.

Our conversation was forced to cease there as Mrs. Hillsinger had everyone write a short essay about our opinion of Harding until the bell rang. I gathered my stuff and walked up to her desk and placed the paper on the growing pile. Then I headed out the classroom.

"Serena!" I jumped, a hand going to my heart, and looked to my right. Alice was standing by the lockers next to the doorway, the blonde boy standing beside her, if not a little behind her. He still wouldn't meet my eyes. Though it wasn't like he could exactly hide behind Alice, who was particularly tiny. But of course I only had, maybe, five or six inches on her.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I noticed that you had a copy of The Phantom of the Opera in your bag," she said, pointing at it with a pale, thin manicured finger. "I thought you should know that the school has a pretty good collection of books in the library." My eyebrows rose, but I nodded anyway.

"Oh, okay I'll be sure to check it out then." Alice smiled brightly, uttered a cheerful farewell and then gracefully walked away the blonde boy following her. He leaned towards her ear, most likely to whisper something. But all she did in return was kiss his cheek.

Shaking my head slightly at the odd girl, I headed in the opposite direction towards my next class. It wasn't until I was firmly in my seat in AP English Comp, that I realized something. How had Alice known about my book?

I hadn't even taken it out of the bag.

* * *

I closed my locker with a click, and bit my lip, leaning my forehead against the metal door. It was cold, but the cold was welcomed. It had been a very trying day to say the least. After a while I'd decided to dismiss Alice's strange behavior. My bag had been open. For all I knew it had fallen and Alice had seen inside it. A normal explanation.

But after that the day had gone downhill. I didn't share any other classes with Alice or her blonde boyfriend for that matter. And anyone else I'd spoken to today had only meaningless dribble and gossip to spout. One guy even had the gall to ask if I used to go to school in a bikini everyday. I asked if he'd ever gotten a good look at his own spleen and that I'd be willing to show him.

All in all, not a good day.

Maybe I could take Alice's advice and squeeze in a quick trip to the library before my mom showed up. I needed a real literary fix to at least make this day marginally better than it was. I looked around quickly, suddenly noticing how quiet the school had become, then headed down the hallways towards the library. I opened the door and took a deep breath.

I smiled. Yes, this was exactly what I needed. The library was practically empty and a little smaller than I'd expected but then again this was small school. They wouldn't have an extensive library unless it was the official one in the hub of town. But I couldn't go there during school hours or directly after, so this would have to do.

Just like everything else in the school, the room had a light blue grayish glow to it. As if the rain had siphoned every bright color out of it. This place really needed some sun. I made my way into the isle and my smile grew. Finally I was with my people. My Earnest Hemingway. My Jane Austen. My F. Scott Fitzgerald. My Mary Shelley. I ran my hand along the spins, a tingling feeling sparking in my fingers.

I was in my element.

I decided to check the top shelves first, as they seemed to always be the best taken care of copies. Not too many people were willing to get up a ladder to reach them so they were rarely touched. I grabbed the ladder and leaned it against the shelf. Taking it one step at a time, I climbed up. But just as quickly as I'd started I stopped. Not by choice but because I'd ran out of ladder. I looked up at the copy of the Great Gatsby, knowing it was taunting my short stature.

One hand gripping the ladder, I reached up and attempted to grasp the novel. Two things happened after that.

The first was, instead of pulling, I accidentally pushed and the book went flying out the other side.

The second was the "Ow!" that followed and resounded through the empty room.

* * *

And there it was! And yes, a cliffhanger. I kinda love those. Review and tell me what you think! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Intellectual Conversations

The feedback I'm getting is great! You guys are great! Here's chapter three!

* * *

Chapter 3: Intellectual Conversations

I rushed down the ladder as quickly as I could and went to the other side of the shelf. A boy stood there, rubbing his head and holding The Great Gatsby in his hand. He turned to look at me as if sensing my presence.

He was handsome, with boyish features and untidy bronze-colored hair. He was lanky and tall but obviously not lacking muscle. He was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans and sneakers. Overall he was one of those regular teenage boys from fly over states that eventually grew up to be actors everybody new and loved like Johnny Depp and Brad Pitt. My mother's knowledge. Not mine.

Though I couldn't help but notice his strange eyes, their gaze fixed on me. They were a dark butterscotch color with an slight golden undertone. Unusual and exotic but beautiful like a lion's fur. But somewhat dark shadows resided under his eyes, kind of like Alice's. Maybe that was a common trend here. Nonetheless, he looked like he hadn't been getting enough sleep. And I'd just clonked him over the head with a book.

"I am so sorry," I told him, grimacing. He smiled, the charming crooked smile of boy who knew how handsome he was. He glanced at the book then back at me.

"So I believe I'm right to assume Mr. Jay Gatsby belongs to you?" he said, his voice soft, holding the book out to me. I bit my lip and nodded taking from him slowly.

"Yeah, it seems he was just so ready to reach his Daisy Fay," I said, shrugging. I doubted he'd get the reference. In my experience, cute boys barely read anything more than the pieces they were assigned in school. Recreational reading was never their thing. But then the golden eyed boy chuckled. It was a nice sound.

"Well not if Tom Buchanan has anything to say about it." My brows rose.

"You've read Gatsby?" I knew it was on the reading list at some schools, but it wasn't on Forks High's. I would know. I had checked. The boy nodded.

"Of course, it's a classic." He fidgeted with his shirt a little, looking at the ground then at me. "You're new here aren't you?" I sighed.

"Is it that obvious this is my first day?" Golden eyes smiled, showing off part unbelievably white teeth. I wonder what toothpaste he used.

"A little."

"Well they're goes my brilliant plan to integrate myself into the school seamlessly and below the radar," I joked, kicking up imaginary dust. He chuckled again. I held out my hand. "I'm Serena Haywood." Suddenly something in the boy shifted as he winced looking at my hand, then at my face. He fidgeted again and I lowered my arm back to my side. An awkward silence descended over us and I knew our playful banter had ceased.

I cleared my throat, and gestured behind me. "I guess, I'll just be going. Sorry, again by the way." I turned on my heel, ignoring the embarrassment slowly growing in my stomach.

"Edward Cullen," he said suddenly. I stopped and looked back at him. His face was relaxed and genuine as if he didn't want to upset me. "My name is Edward Cullen." A small smile grew on my face and I nodded at him.

"It's nice to meet you, Edward." Then I turned and headed for the door, my cheeks warm. Maybe this high school wouldn't be as bad as I'd thought.

* * *

The next day, directly after school, I went straight to the library instead of my locker. Now don't get me wrong. I wasn't desperately seeking Edward Cullen. I wanted to see him again, of course, but not because he was chiseled like a museum sculpture. But because I prided myself on intellectual conversations.

And I had an inkling I could get one out of Edward.

Besides, today hadn't been much different from yesterday, except for the fact that it rained all through third and fourth period. And the people hadn't changed either. It seemed one of the teachers had informed the guidance councilor about my "anti-social behavior" and had forced me to converse with more people with all of the teachers in on the scheme.

One girl in my math class seemed okay, I think her name was Angela, but she struggled to make eye contact with me let alone utter a real conversational sentence other than, "May I borrow your calculator?"

Luckily I still had Alice, who'd had that knowing look on her face again, though I didn't comment on it. We were able to talk a little more since today was a debate and we weren't forced to whisper. Though we weren't all that interested in conversing about history. Alice wasn't very bookish, but she knew a lot about fashion. And though I hated to admit it, I did have a soft spot for the mall. She'd also introduced me to the quiet blonde, her boyfriend, Jasper.

He still barely spoke, and actually looked like he was in pain the entire time Alice and I were talking. But he also had a couple of good historical inputs whenever Mrs. Hillsinger berated us for not staying on topic. So he was okay in my book.

I opened the door to the library and once again it was as silent as a graveyard. But I liked it. Besides it didn't mean Edward wasn't here. I hadn't noticed him the last time I'd been in here and it didn't mean I would this time. Then again, there was no way I could be sure he had decided to grace the library with his presence again. I could only hope.

I placed my bag down on a circular table near the center of the room. Pulling out my copy of Phantom, I sat down and started to read. I was about twenty pages in when he finally made an appearance.

"Is it good?" he asked. I looked up over the top of my book and was very happy it was blocking the satisfied grin that had appeared on my face. He was wearing a blue button down today, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The closed mouth, crooked grin was on his face again.

"Yes, very," I told him. I lowered the book and arched an eyebrow. "Have you read it before?" He leaned back against the shelf, looking very posed as if he were on the cover of GQ. He nodded.

"A couple of times."

"This is my first time reading it," I pushed a rogue lock of hair behind my ear. "It's very different from the Andrew Lloyd Webber musical, but I like it." Just like last time silence came over us, though in this case it was because I'd ran out of this to say and obviously so had he. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea.

"What about Gatsby?" he asked suddenly. "Weren't you going to read that?" My brows rose a little and I grinned. Opening my bag, I pulled out the book and placed it carefully on the table.

"I've read it so many times, I finished it in one night," I said, finding it a little hard to keep the pride out my voice. Edward chuckled softly.

"Do you finish books that quickly very often?" I sat up a little straighter in my chair and tilted my head to side.

"Yes actually. How about you? Can you zoom through literary works at the speed of a train?" Edward winced, in a similar way he had yesterday when I'd wanted to shake his hand, and my grin faltered. Oh come on! What did I do this time?

The pale boy cleared his throat and seemed to right himself. Then he said, "Well I wouldn't say the speed of a train, but I can read fairly fast I guess. Though with the amount of symbolism Fitzgerald included in the book I might have missed something there."

I couldn't help but be a bit taken aback. One minute he's acting like I physically harmed it. The next, he's saying more words consecutively to me than he had any time before. Something in me told me I shouldn't get involved with such an unstable being. But then I squashed it before I could pay it too much mind. But I filed it away for later.

"Yes, he did seem to love pushing how terrible the color yellow is," I told him, chuckling. "Do you have a favorite character by any chance?" Edward shifted a little and put his hands in his pockets. But he didn't look uncomfortable, he just looked like he was thinking.

"This might sound a bit cliché, but I've always kind of preferred Jay Gatsby." I arched an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Why's that?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well he was a hopeless romantic. Everything he did in his life was for the love of a girl. He even protected her in a situation many other people would have abandoned her in. But in the end all of it was for not." I leaned forward a little, resting my chin in my hand, a tiny smile on my face. "And you?"

"I prefer Jay Gatsby too."

Our conversation continued on from there though at some point we'd moved on from just The Great Gatsby to other books and then even books in general. We'd only left when the elderly librarian found us and sent us on our way, it was four thirty by that time. We'd talked for over an hour.

Edward held the door open for as we walked out and I smiled at him. I couldn't help but notice that he was keeping a bit of distance between us. But only a bit. We stayed quiet all the way to the parking lot, but for the first time the silence was welcomed. The silence was nice.

I caught sight of my mother's car parked all the way at the end of the empty lot. I held in a groan. Well at least I would get some exercise in today. I turned to Edward and felt my cheeks warm. My eyes met his golden gaze and I smiled.

"It was nice talking to you, Edward," I said, fiddling with the class of my bag. "This was…this was fun." Edward smiled and nodded his head. He really was very handsome. But I had to admit I was more pleased that he had a brain in that pretty head of his.

"Yeah, I guess it was." I nodded and pointed at the somewhat empty lot.

"My mom's here, so I'm gonna head out." He nodded again. "Bye."

I turned and walked off, but I was almost certain my heart fluttered when he suddenly yelled, "Serena!" I stopped and looked back. He appeared almost nervous, running a pale hand through his bronze locks.

"Yes?" I asked.

"See you tomorrow?" I grinned, biting my lower lip. I nodded adamantly.

"Yeah," I breathed. "See you tomorrow." And then I walked off, doing everything in my power to keep from skipping to my mother's car. I was already grinning like an idiot,most she'd definitely know something was up. Skipping would just make it that much worse. I opened the car door and slid inside, plopping my bag down on the car floor.

"Serena?" Mom asked. I glanced over at her. This time there were green pain flecks in her hair and her brow was raised inquisitively. "Is everything okay? I don't think I've seen you smile this much before. Except for when you get a new book." I took a deep breath and leaned back in the seat.

"Everything is perfect," I replied. Then suddenly I felt something wet and cold hit my face and I shrieked sitting up, a soggy dark blue mitten fell into my lap. Loud, childish laugher followed. "Liam!"

Maybe I'd spoken too soon.

* * *

What'd you guys think? They've finally met! Tell me in a review!


	4. Chapter 4: Pieces

I intended for this chapter be longer, but as I read it over I realized this chapter needed the ending it currently has. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4: Pieces

After that "See you tomorrow," everything seemed to just fall into place. As we had agreed we met in the library the next day after school. And the next day. And the next. And the next. For a week straight we consistently saw each other in the place we first met. Funnily enough it was the only time we ever did as we shared no classes and I ate lunch in the gym so I could read.

Our conversations were mostly about books. But over time they shifted to other things, like movies, music, and our classes. He'd even began tutoring me in History having caught sight of a terrible test grade I'd received. It was much appreciated.

He also seemed to grow more comfortable with me as time passed. It was a slow process, but soon enough he was sitting next to me at the table—our table—instead of standing by the shelves or sitting across from me. Though it seemed he hadn't gotten comfortable enough to divulged anything particularly personal about himself.

But then again neither had I.

I glanced at Edward from over the top of my notebook, watching him for a moment as he read his a book of his own. Instead sitting at the table we'd taken to lounging in the isles today, immersed in the literature. His back against one shelf, mine against the other. We'd had comfortable silences like this many times before. Especially when I worked on my book like was now.

He respected my work and understood that complete silence was vital for good creativity. At least, he understood when I told him that. But he never noticed when I took breaks to watch him while he read. He was always as still as a statue when he did so. His shoulders moving slowly as he breathed, his eyes focused on the pages.

Sighing silently I looked back down at the blank notebook page and had the sudden desire to hit my head against a brick wall. A week. I'd been here for a little over a week and I still hadn't written a single word. Okay, maybe that hadn't been entirely true. I had written some words, but I hadn't liked any of them.

I bet Mary Shelley never had this problem, I grumbled inwardly. Stupid Frankenstein just walked into her brain fully formed grunting like an imbecile. There was a chuckle and I looked over at Edward.

"What's so funny?" I asked, though I made sure there was no spite in my voice. He cleared his throat and lowered the book, his usual crooked smile on his face. But it looked slightly forced.

"Oh nothing, just something in the book," he replied. I glanced at the cover then at his face, but said nothing, returning my gaze to my notebook. Though I wondered what could be funny enough to warrant a verbal laugh from To Kill A Mockingbird. We settled back into our silence.

I have to…. more careful,…. too comfortable with her.

I looked up again, my brows coming together in confusion.

"Did you say something?" I asked. Edward frowned and shook his head.

"No, I didn't." My eyes scanned his face, but he didn't appear to be lying.

"Oh, okay." Another bout of silence followed.

….I'm going to have to...about this…should give me some forewarning.

"There it is again!" I shouted, standing abruptly. My notebook fell unceremoniously to the floor. Edward lifted his head, his eyes wide and startled. I took a deep breath and lowered my voice. We were in a library after all."You said something. I heard you. I know I did."

His brows furrowed, but I noticed a shift in him. His body tensed up slightly. "What did I supposedly say?" he inquired, closing his book slowly.

I ran a hand through my hair while the other rested on my hip. For some reason a sense of dread had washed over me. Something wasn't right. And my head hurt too as if I really had hit it against a brick wall not to long ago.

"I don't know," I sighed, frowning. "It was kind of garbled, but there was something about someone giving you forewarning." Edward went rigid for a moment before springing up into a standing position. His eyes, which had seem to darken, were narrowed at me with suspicion. And I realized that I'd never seen Edward angry, until now.

"Serena," his voice held a hard, patronizing edge to it. I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm sure you're just imagining things. I didn't say anything." I pursed my lips. Now where had this attitude come from?

"Don't belittle me, Edward. That makes no sense, I heard you clear as day."

"I'm only saying that maybe you were caught up in your writing." I shook my head.

"No, no I'm sure I heard you, but what I don't understand is," I shifted my weight to one leg, and leaned my aching head to the side, "why are you so intent on telling me I didn't?" Edward's jaw clenched, a sure sign I'd hit the bullseye. But all of this arguing was making me tired. I didn't want to do this. I wish I hadn't said anything about his odd comments at all.

But I'd opened Pandora's box. And now I was facing the consequence.

I took a slow breath, calming my features and said, "What aren't you telling me, Edward?"

All he did was stare at me, his eyes appearing dull murky golden brown instead of the usually bright butterscotch. Then at an almost rapid pace he shook his head, handed his book to me, and walk away. The library door slamming behind him.

I shook my head, chuckling humorlessly as I kneeled down to pick up my notebook. It seemed it hadn't taken long for everything that had fallen into place, to fall to pieces. Pieces that, going by the furious look on Edward's face as he left, wouldn't be easily mended.

If at all.

* * *

I pulled the warm washcloth from my face and looked into the bathroom mirror. All of my makeup was off and I was in my most comfortable pajamas. My mom had made my favorite dinner, spaghetti and meatballs, and bought my favorite dessert, mango key lime pie. It was all delicious but I'd only paid half as much attention to it as I should've.

My mind was still whirling over what had happen in the library. Over Edward's unbelievably strange behavior. I still hadn't come up with an explanation for it. But that didn't mean I wasn't going to try. As long as it wasn't history, I didn't like not knowing something. Especially when what happened effected me so greatly.

After putting the cloth back on the rack, I headed into my bedroom. It was pretty bare furniture wise save for my bed, my bookshelf, and my computer desk. But I made up for it in the amount of posters I'd put up. Most of them were of book covers and others were quotes from famous authors. It was an aspiring writer's haven. My haven.

I made my way over the computer, releasing a deep breath as I sat down. My fingers froze before they even touched the keys, trepidation rearing it's ugly head. Was I really going to do this? Maybe it'd be better for everyone if I'd just leave well enough alone. For all I knew I'd discover something I really didn't need to know.

Or something I would later regret finding out.

I bit my lip, staring at the slumbering computer screen. Oh what the hell! Pressing ENTER the screen lit up and I clicked on the internet icon. My homepage search engine popped up. Now what, Serena? How do you research something like this? I racked my brain over the situation again.

Edward was very intent on me thinking I'd made everything up. That I'd been imagining everything. My brows furrowed. Now that I really thought about, why hadn't he just said he'd been muttering? That would've been easy to believe. I would've fallen for that one with only a little bit of doubt. What was so convenient about using my mind as an excuse?

I typed "mind" "hearing" and "speech" into the search engine and clicked SEARCH. Scrolling through the sources I noted that most of them were related to deaf people learning to hear of how to communicate with them. I clicked on page two, and got similar results. Until the end that is.

My stomach flopped over on itself. The blood in my veins seemed to slow to a stop, my heart clenched as if someone had reached in and seized it in their grip. I felt light headed. No. There was no way it could be this. It…made sense. But at the same time it was absolutely insane!

"Rena?" I turned around in my chair, my hair whipping around my shoulder. My brows rose. Liam stood in the doorway in his pajamas, a white t-shirt and basketball shorts, is hair was sticking up in all directions and he was rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"Liam, it's," I glanced at the computer clock, "12 o'clock. Why are you awake, buddy?" Liam lowered his hands and crossed his arms over his chest. He gaze was focused on my grey carpet floor.

"I had a bad dream," he muttered. His baby blue eyes peered up at me. I frowned, which only deepened as I finally noticed the tear stains on his face. My chest felt heavy. I gestured for him come over and pulled him into a hug when he reached me. It wasn't hard to figure what this was about. But I chose not to say it out loud.

Besides, I knew what it was like to be plagued by dreams about Dad.

"Liam, look at me," I said after an un-allotted amount of time. He pulled away from me slowly and did as I'd asked. I stroked his head. "It's going to get better, okay? Trust me." He nodded and stood up. "Come on, let me tuck you back in."

He grabbed my hand as we headed out of my room and down the hall to his own, and I remembered the last time he'd done that had been when he was five years old. Nowadays he had no interest in being seen holding his big sister's hand. And even though he had his annoying moments, I'd missed it.

The rascal climbed into his bed, and crawled under his Batman sheets and comforter. I pulled the sheet up to his shoulders and kissed his forehead, he pushed me away a little, gagging, and I chuckled. I turned to leave when he grabbed my hand again. I glanced at him.

"Could you sing to me?" My throat tightened, but I cleared it and nodded. I sat down on the corner of his bed, as turned on his side and closed his eyes, then began.

"The second star to the right, Shines in the night for you..."

* * *

So how'd you like it? We've seen a little more of Liam now! Tell me in a review!"


	5. Chapter 5: Shifted

Hey everyone! Here's chapter five! Funnily enough this chapter almost wasn't written in time as I had been completely burned out by two massive research papers that I'd had due yesterday. I wasn't even able to actually attend school to turn them in so I had to email the buggers. Either way this is the product of a burnt out author who never wants to hear the terms "Suffragettes" or "Cold War" ever again.

Now enough of my ranting. Here's the newest chapter of All in the Words!

* * *

Chapter 5: Shifted

I watched the thin grey clouds wisp past the glass as I shifted in the window seat. The book in my lap had suddenly lost its draw, though it was probably because I'd been reading the same page over and over again since I'd gotten to the library. All day it felt as if I were floating through my actions. Barely aware of what I was saying or doing. It was like I was a plane and had been put on temporary autopilot. Though it wasn't like I didn't know why.

I couldn't get my mind off of what I'd discovered during my Google search. After putting Liam back to bed, I had contemplated finding a more logical solution. But I couldn't actually bring myself to do it. Because I didn't think there'd be one.

Funnily enough I'd even considered talking to Alice and Jasper about it. Other than Edward those two seem the closest thing I had to friends. But Alice had had a worried look on her face all through History and barely spoke at all. I'd tried to ask Jasper about it but his response had been a bit vague. So I'd left it alone. They'd obviously had too much on their plate to worry about my issues.

By the time the end of the day had rolled around I'd given up on contemplating other explanations and had begun wondering about, not how it was happening, but why. Though somehow during my musings I'd found myself in the library once again. But now that I really thought about it I was happy I'd come. I wasn't the type to let a falling out with a boy stop me from being myself. The library was my home away from home.

"I didn't think you'd show up here today." I blinked at his reflection in the glass and looked to my right at actual boy standing there in between the shelves. He was well put together as always, his hands shoved in his pockets in model casualty. Though his bronze locks looked a bit more tousled than usual, as if he'd been running his fingers through them too much.

"I could say the same thing about you," I retorted, closing my book softly. Well it seems I wasn't going to have seek him out to talk to him. He'd come to me. We were both silent for a while until Edward sighed loudly.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday," he said, moving closer to me, but still keeping a good amount of space between us. "It was uncalled for and un-gentlemanly of me." It took everything in me not to grin a little. But what could I say? I love the way he spoke sometimes. As if he were from a time when elegant and proper English was prized. I swung my legs off the seat and let them dangle over the edge.

"Thank you for the apology. Which I accept by the way," I said. Then I bit my lip and looked at the floor for second, then back at him. "But…" I trailed off. A small smile formed on Edward's face, though his eyes were suddenly more guarded then they'd been before.

"Serena, please, if you're going to confront me, could you do it already?" he said. I felt my cheeks warm and I brushed my hair over my shoulder. Here went nothing.

"Why is it…that I can read your mind?" I asked, titling my head to the side. Now that it was out there I couldn't take it back. It was in the universe now. Edward rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and I was suddenly a little miffed that I couldn't actually read his mind right this second. But I'd also noted throughout the day, that I couldn't read anyone else's no matter how hard I tried. It was just him.

"I don't know, Serena," he told me, coming a bit closer. "This has never happened to me before." I arched an eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Happened to you? No offense, but what does my reading your mind have to do with you?" I asked. Edward chuckled.

"Because for as long as I can remember I have been able to read the minds of others, though I've never met someone who could read mine in return," he said. My jaw slacked. He could… That would mean…

"You can read minds?" I asked. He nodded. I pointed at myself. "And that includes mine?" He nodded again. "You know I would say I felt violated by that but who am I to talk since it seems like I can read yours too." He smiled a little.

"Can you read it right now?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders and leaned back against the window.

"Couldn't you just read my mind to find out?" I said. It was meant to be playful though I couldn't help but feel a little vindictive. He'd obviously read my mind before. What would stop him from doing it now?

"I would prefer that you answered by your own choice," he said. I smiled at that.

"No, no I can't. I could yesterday, but now it's gone," I told him, shrugging.

"I don't think so. Something like that isn't just a fluke."

"Okay, Mr. Mind Reader," I said, gesturing towards him. "Think something." Edward chuckled again and I realized how much I loved that sound.

"Like what?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders again, grinning.

"I don't know! Sing the alphabet or something." Suddenly my head started to ache and I winced. So that's where my migraine had come from yesterday. But this time it started to subside and Edward's "voice" came in loud and clear.

"Hear my soul speak:

The very instant that I saw you, did

My heart fly to your service."

My cheeks warmed again and my stomach fluttered. The way he was looking at me didn't help matters. I stood and cleared my throat, attempting to regain my composure.

"Now that wasn't the alphabet, and you know it," I said, walking towards him until we were the closest we'd ever been to one another. Then I tried something. "A quote from The Tempest? Not Romeo and Juliet?" I thought.

Edward smiled and reached out to push a strand of hair behind my ear. Somehow he was able to do it without actually touching me, but all the same a tingling sensation went through the entirety of my form.

"You're not the Romeo and Juliet type, Serena," he said softly. In that moment, I was almost sure something had shifted between us. We were just library mates anymore, or study buddies, and we were beyond just friends. I was certain what we weren't, but not what we were.

Suddenly classical music sounded in the room and hatred for my cellphone flooded through me. I moved away from Edward and pulled my phone out of my bag. I pressed answer and held it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to keep my irritation out of my tone.

"Is this Serena Haywood?" An unfamiliar female voice asked. I frowned. I'd been expecting my mother on the other line. She sometimes called me just to ask about what shade of paint she should get for certain things or to ask what I wanted for dinner. That was comforting. This was unsettling.

"Yes, this is she," I replied.

"You're listed as a contact for Liam Haywood in case of an emergency," the voice went on. My heart dropped into my stomach. I felt a presence behind me, and I looked up at Edward. He was starring down at me worriedly. "Could you please come down to the hospital?"

"The-the hospital? What are you talking about? What's wrong with Liam?" My voice had gone slightly shrill. The only thing that was keeping me from passing out right there was Edward's comforting hand on my jean jacket covered shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I do not have all of that information. Just please come to the hospital as soon as possible," the woman said.

"Um, thank you," I said, though I was far from grateful for this news. "I will be there. Goodbye." Then the line went dead. I held the phone to my chest and tried to keep my breathing steady. I knew I was failing from the lightheadedness coming over me. If this lasted any longer I was sure to flashback to the last time I got a call like this. But when it was my bawling mother on the other end and my father was the one the hospital.

"Serena, what's wrong? Did something happen to your brother?" Edward asked and turned to look at him. Even though we'd shared little information about each other, I had told him a bit about Liam.

"I- I don't know they just told me to come down to the hospital ASAP," I said. "But I don't know how I'll get there. No doubt they'd called my mom too so she's not going to have time to come get me. And I don't have my own car." Edward shook his head.

"I wouldn't want you driving in this state anyway," he said. "I'll drive you." And just like that I grabbed my purse and we left for the parking lot and once we were in Edward's car, on our way to the hospital. But I was all to frightened of what I might find.

* * *

When Edward and I arrived we raced towards the receptionist desk. People stared at us as we ran but I was too preoccupied to actually care. The receptionist smiled at us, but I didn't give on return. Edward spoke to her first before I could say anything.

"Serena Haywood for Liam Haywood," he said. "She got a call that he was here." The receptionist nodded.

"Yes, he's in emergency room three seventy, Edward," she glanced at me and smiled in a way that seemed to be meant to calm me. "Don't worry, dear, he should be doing just fine in Dr. Cullen's care." My brows furrowed. Dr. Cullen? I looked at Edward with a brow raised as we headed towards the emergency rooms.

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked. Edward nodded.

"Yeah, my father is a resident here," he replied. For some reason, knowing that my brother was being cared for by my…by Edward's father calmed me down. But only slightly. We turned left down a hallway and at the end of it I spotted someone coming out of one of the rooms. She was dressed in a paint splattered black maxi skirt and a plain yellow blouse and I knew that paint covered black hair anywhere.

"Mom!" I shouted. She looked over at me and smiled. I ran towards and she wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. I pulled back from her staring at her face. "How's Liam? Is he okay? What happened?"

"Serena, sweetheart, he is just fine," she said. A sighed in relief, rubbing my forehead with my palm. "He just fell from the jungle gym at school and the school was afraid he'd make have broken something, but he'd just bruised his leg that's all."

"Oh thank heavens," I said. "I was so afraid…" Mom frowned sadly and nodded, stroking my cheek with her knuckles.

"I know, I know," she whispered. She glanced over my shoulder, and arched an eyebrow. "Serena, who's this?" I turned to look at Edward and smiled, gesturing for him to come closer.

"Edward, this is my mother Ophelia Haywood," I said, putting my hand on his shirt covered back. "Mom, this is Edward Cullen." Mom smiled brightly and she nodded.

"Serena, the doctor that helped your brother, this is one of his sons," she said swatting my shoulder. I smirked a little, though in the back of my mind I was surprised at the fact that Edward had siblings. "How funny, this is such a small town." She giggled and I rolled my eyes. "Your father is a wonderful doctor, Edward." He nodded.

"Thank you, Ma'am," he said politely. My mother shook her head, frowning.

"Oh, please, don't call me Ma'am," she told him. "Makes me feel decrepit or something. Ophelia is just fine." Edward nodded at her.

"Alright."

"Mom," I said, pulling her attention to me. "Can we go see Liam?" She nodded and all of us headed into the room. Liam was sitting on the hospital bed, a bandage around his leg. But he was didn't look like he was in the least bit of pain. In all truth, he was adamantly talking about some comic book character as the doctor in front of him nodded, writing something down on a clipboard.

"…and that's how he rescues people," Liam said boisterously. Dr. Cullen chuckled.

"That's very interesting, Liam," he said, and he actually sounded genuinely engaged in the conversation. He looked over at us and was taken aback by how…young he looked. Not saying that my mother was an old lady or anything, but there were signs that she had two kids, one old enough to be a high school Junior. But Dr. Cullen, with his chiseled face, bright tawny eyes, and blonde hair, didn't really look old enough to have children over Liam's age or younger.

How odd.

"Dr. Cullen, this is my daughter Serena," Mom said. I smiled kindly at the man.

"It's nice to meet, Dr. Cullen," I said. "Thank you for helping my brother." He nodded at me.

"Its nice to meet you too, Serena, and it was no problem," he replied. "It is my job after all." His gaze landed on Edward's form beside me and he looked somewhat surprised, but not entirely. I couldn't help but wonder if Edward had spoken about me to him. He nodded at him, with a smile. Then looked back at my mother. "Liam, is going to have be a lot more careful when he's out on the playground and his leg will need to be iced for at least a week. But other than that he should be good to go."

"Thank you again, Dr. Cullen," Mom said. She looked over at Liam and put on her stern face. "Hopefully we won't be back here anytime soon. Right, Liam?" He nodded sheepishly and I smirked. Mom's stern face never worked on me, but it was like kryptonite to a him.

"Why don't I leave you all alone to talk for a little while?" Dr. Cullen said with a brilliant smile. "I need to speak to Edward for a moment anyway." We all nodded and the father and son duo left the room and went down the hall. I squashed the desire to eavesdrop and turned my attention to Liam.

I looked at him pointedly and said, "I swear, if you scare me like that ever again, I will put into the hospital myself. Kapish?" Liam rolled his eyes and I ruffled his hair, having never been so relieved in my entire life.

* * *

So now Serena knows a bit more about Edward and has met his father. And Edward's met with Liam and Ophelia. What do you think? Tell me in a review.


	6. Chapter 6: Joy to Sorrow

Hey readers! I know its been two weeks since my last update and i feel extremely guilty for not meeting my deadline. But the first Saturday I was supposed to update I missed due to my teachers pilling on the work. And last Saturday I was on a plane to Washington D.C. with my class for a field trip and there was no time to update between walking from Arlington Cemetery to the Lincoln Memorial and back again. Anyway this chapter was a bit difficult to write but here is the finished product! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Joy to Sorrow

I stepped lightly over a boulder as I went deeper into the woods. The sun beat down on my face in a way that it hadn't since we Haywoods had left Florida. I was surprised to find that I didn't miss it as much as I though I would've, but days like these were a rarity in Forks. I needed to take advantage of them while I could.

It had been two weeks since Liam's hospital visit. And in those two weeks things had changed and other things hadn't.

One of the things that hadn't was my and Edward's relationship. I frowned, moving around a large tree root. It seemed like we were forever stuck in the limbo between dating and just friends. We could read each other's mind for goodness sake and still he'd yet to ask me out.

Speaking of the mind reading: that was both weird and fun at the same. Much like what he did for me with History class, he'd assisted in teaching me exactly how to use my new found ability. I was now able to hear him from a great distance and vice versa. Okay, maybe "great distance" is a bit of an exaggeration now that I think about. When I'm in Chemistry, I can hear him while he's in Biology. And the two classes are almost directly across the hall from each other.

Not a great distance at all really, but an improvement none the less.

Edward had also taken to telling me more about himself. Specifically, more about these siblings I hadn't seem to know about until my mother had said something. He told me that he had two brothers, and two sisters and that they attended school with us. But what had been the real kicker was when he told me Alice and Jasper were two of those siblings.

I didn't think the word oblivious defined me, but obviously I should've known. All three of them had the same eye color as Dr. Cullen, though when I'd said that to Edward he'd tensed up and mentioned that it was just a coincidence as they were all adopted.

I could tell he wasn't being completely honest with me, but I'd decided not push him. He'd told me about his family so I wouldn't pry farther than he wanted. At least I'd try not to pry.

Though there was one thing I'd really wanted to ask him about. In the last two weeks there had been four sunny days including this one. And of those days, all were school days. And of those days, Edward, Alice, and Jasper had been nowhere to be found. I couldn't ask where they'd gone as I wasn't close with any other students to get that kind of information. Besides, the other students didn't seem to care at all that Cullen family disappeared on sunny days.

Either way, I'd realized going to the library and sitting in there by myself wasn't as interesting as having company. So today I'd decided to mix it up a little. Directly after the final bell I'd made a trek into the woods behind the school and went looking for a place to write. Maybe, like my mother, I needed new scenery.

So here I was surrounded by the green and brown atmosphere that was the woods. The air was fresh, and crisp, and sky was bluer than I'd very thought possible. It was a perfect day.

That's until I realized something.

I'd never spent much time in the wilderness, but I did know that you'd normally hear things. Birds chirping and the wind blowing. But everything….was silent. All I could hear was the beating of my own heart.

And the snap of a twig behind me.

I jumped off the path I was following, and moved behind a large tree. It seemed I was far from alone out here. Soft yet frantic thumps sounded against my eardrums. I wasn't sure if it was my heart...or something else. The thumps grew louder and I settled on the second option. I peered around the tree trunk, holding my breath.

Suddenly a deer rushed past and I breathed a sigh of relief. It was just an animal. An animal…running from something. Dang it. Maybe I still did have something to worry about.

And when I saw it, I knew I was right. It was a blur it was so fast. Running at a speed that looked like it could stand up against a cheetah and win. Every bone in my body told me that I needed to leave and not look back. To go somewhere safe and find other people. Whatever was after that deer was something I needed to avoid.

But of course, my mind wasn't listening to the rest of me. And against my better judgement. I followed, moving from behind the tree and stepping back onto the trail.

It was practically impossible to catch up, no matter how fast I ran, though I wasn't exactly fast in the first place. Running had never been my strong suit. Nonetheless, catching up wasn't entirely my goal. My goal was to catch a glimpse of whatever it was the deer was running from.

Soon enough I ended up a little distance away from the deer, looking up at it as it stood skittishly on tall rock formation. And that's when it happened. I don't know how I saw it. But all that mattered was that I did.

A figure, frighteningly enough a human figure, rushed up to the deer and caught it in its grip as it struggled to get away. Though the poor animal had no clue that its attempts were futile. Then abruptly the deer went limp as the figure's head tilted down towards its neck. Not long after, the figure moved away from the deer and its lifeless corpse fell onto the rock with a thump.

My jaw fell open as I realized what had just occurred before my very eyes. But I couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible. Then again, I hadn't thought mind reading was possible either. And I had been proven very, very wrong in that regard. However, when the figure turned around time seemed to stop, all sound became but whispers to my ears, and my eyes couldn't move away from the sparkling visage.

No. No. No… That was the only word my thoughts would allow. My throat tighten and I gasped for air as if someone were choking me. The area behind my eyes burned with tears that I wouldn't allow myself to let free. Fear ran through my veins.

I turned and ran as quickly as I could, not once looking back at the face I'd once felt calmed by and joyful to see. My calm had turned to fear. And my joy had turned to sorrow.

* * *

"Serena could I speak with you for a moment?"

It took me a while to register the fact that Mr. Landent was speaking, let alone to me. But he had to have been, not because he'd said my name, but because I was the only student still in the room despite the lunch bell having rang… I lifted my gaze from the desktop to the clock. Ten minutes ago. Oops.

I stood up slowly flinging by bag over my shoulder and shuffled towards Mr. Landent's desk. My hand went up to cover my mouth as I yawned yet again. I had barely slept at all the night before. I had tried but my mind had been plagued with thoughts about what I'd seen in the woods. It had taken everything in me not to research anything on the internet. Of course, after what I'd seen I didn't need to.

There was no doubt in my mind.

"Serena are you alright?" Mr. Landent asked when I reached his desk. "You're usually much more lively during class, especially when we discus literature." The same way I'd forced myself to eat breakfast in front of my mother and brother, I forced my lips to turn up into a smile and nodded.

"I'm fine, Mr. Landent," I told him, feeling as though I were reading from a script. "I've just had a lot on my mind today." I felt no guilt in saying so. It wasn't a lie. Though the chances of my english teacher knowing exactly what I was thinking about were impossible. Mr. Landent nodded, but the way his eyes were narrowed told me he didn't completely believe me.

"Alright, but please get back to being focused, okay?" I nodded again then made my way out of the classroom. I turned and headed down the hallway though I wasn't sure where I was going. I wasn't hungry and for the first time in my life I didn't want to read. Doing so reminded me of him. And thinking of him reminded me of what I had seen. And what I'd seen made my stomach turn and ruined my appetite.

After I'd gotten home yesterday I hadn't wanted to admit what I'd seen had been real. I wanted to pretend like it was all a really bad dream, a wild nightmare brought on from cold pizza or something. But I couldn't. What I'd seen had been all too real. And it made me wonder.

Was it only him, or were the rest of them just like him? Was it just his family or were there others that lived among them? The thought made my stomach curl. But what confused me was the fact that they were all so nice. In all of the books id ever read they were never kind to humans, nor did they ever eat animals. These unanswered questions only made me that much more curious…curious and weary.

"Serena." I froze, my heart dropping into my stomach. Damn it! No! It was too early for a confrontation. I turned on my heels to face him, attempting to hide my fear with a stoic expression and a blank mind.

Edward Cullen stood a little ways down the hall away from me and for the first time since I'd met him, I really looked at him. I didn't know how I hadn't seen it before. But at the same time, it wasn't obvious.

He looked like an average teenage boy. More handsome than usual, but a teenage boy nonetheless. Yet, he was also paler than normal and his eyes had gone from being a fascinating feature to a tell tale sign of his being different.

My heart hurt looking at him. It was so hard to believe that the boy before me could be a monster. I had seen it with my own eyes, but the image of the figure eating the deer and the handsome young man that I'd spent most of time in Forks with didn't mesh.

"Serena," Edward said again, taking a few steps toward me. I instinctively moved back. His brows furrowed. "Are you alright?" My gaze went to the tile floor and my boot covered feet.

"I'm…I'm," for a brief moment I contemplated lying to him. Saying that I was just fine and continuing the day pretending that it was. I lifted my eyes to meet his and took a deep breath. "No, no I'm not alright. Could we talk for a moment? In private."

Edward blinked at me for a moment and I couldn't help but wonder if he already knew that I knew. Though he obviously had had a lot of experience in concealing his emotions. I couldn't read his face anymore. Though I didn't try to read his mind. I actually didn't want to know what he was thinking at the moment, just in case it was how tasty I looked or something of the like.

Edward nodded and gestured towards the empty classroom beside me. "We can talk in here if you'd like," he said, stepping towards me again. I didn't move back this time, but I couldn't hide my flinch as he reached around me and opened the door. He gestured for me to step inside. And I briefly wonder if this was a good idea. I'd seen enough horror movies to know that being alone with someone that could kill you was the stupidest mistake you could ever make.

But as I looked up into Edward's butterscotch eyes, something in me told me that he had no intention of hurting me. Though as I walked inside and he followed behind me, I slipped my hand into my bag and griped one of the few wooden pencils I owned.

Better safe then sorry.

"So what it is you wanted to speak with me about?" he asked, leaning back and resting his hands on the desk behind. My nerves peaked a little as I noted that he had taken the position closest to the door i.e. the only escape route. My grip tightened around the pencil.

"I think, you might already know," I said slowly. "But I want to hear it from you. I don't want lies. I want the truth and an explanation." Edward leaned his head to the side, in a way that expressed innocence. But it was feigned, and I knew it.

"Serena, I don't—"

"Edward, please." My voice rose, though I didn't care if someone heard. I stared at him pointedly. "I'm going to ask this once. And only once. And if you lie to me, I swear I'll…" I trailed off, not because I couldn't express myself, but because I didn't know what I'd do.

"Ask, Serena, though I do believe you…already know." My throat tightened but didn't let it stop me. I had to say it. But once I did I would never be able to take it back and everything would change. But of all the things I thought I'd ask of a guy I was falling for I never thought it be this.

"Edward Cullen, are you a vampire?"

* * *

Yes, I ended it with a cliffhanger but honestly it was the perfect moment. So what do y'all think? The secrets out and Serena knows. Review and tell me!


	7. Chapter 7: Time

Sorry for the delay, I really wanted this chapter to be good so I waited to put it until it was as perfect as I could possibly get in. Especially after that cliffhanger of mine. So here we go with Chapter 7!

* * *

Chapter 7: Time

It had taken less than a minute for Edward to start confessing.

_"I was born in Chicago, Illinois, under the name Edward Anthony Masen. The year was 1901,"_ he started, his eyes focused on the floor. I jumped a little when I realized that he wasn't speaking to me, but instead thinking to me. But it wasn't difficult to understand why. He didn't want anyone to hear, expect for me. I didn't say anything, and let him continue, my interest growing rapidly.

_"My father was a lawyer, a very busy one at that, and as a result my life was filled with advantages many people didn't have like music lessons and a private school education. My mother was the more involved one though, and it was her love for me that saved me in the end, as it would seem."_

_In 1918, the Spanish Influenza hit, taking my father with it during the first wave. My mother and I soon became ill as well and my mother begged the doctor that was taking care of us for my life. She wanted him to do anything he could to save me."_ Edward glanced up at me and I nodded in understanding.

_"Dr. Cullen was the doctor, wasn't he?" _I asked, though I had already put two and two together. Though it made me wonder how old Dr. Cullen was and how he could possible be a doctor in the first place. How did that even work? It was Edward's turn to nod this time and then he went on.

_"Shortly after my mother died, and when I was close to death, Carlisle acted on her wishes and turned me into a vampire. The pain, the venom running through my veins, was absolutely excruciating. A while after I was changed, Carlisle realized that I had telepathic abilities and could hear his thoughts."_ My brows came together in confusion and I crossed my arms over my chest. This was so much to take it and there were still so many questions I wanted and needed to ask. And not to mention the fact that he wasn't even done explaining everything to me yet.

_"But why is it that I can read your thoughts? I'm not a vampire."_

_"I know," _Edward replied._ "I still don't completely understand how its possible, especially since it is only my thoughts that you can hear. That's still the case isn't?"_ I rolled my eyes, momentarily forgetting my surroundings and why we were having the conversation that we were.

_"Believe me, I would've told you if something had changed. And don't try to switch the subject. We're talking about you, not me. Speaking of which,"_ I swallowed roughly, my nerves returning, _"how are you able to stand being around me? Don't vampires usually eat…people?" _I didn't realize it would be harder to think the words rather than speak them. Edward straightened up and maneuvered around the desks, coming closer to me. But I stood resolute, despite my racing heart. I wondered if he could hear it.

_"Normally, yes,"_ he thought softly. I gasped, my breath coming in sharp. Why did he have to say things like that? My grip tightened on the pencil again. _"But my family and I, we're different from others of our kind. We call ourselves vegetarians as we live off the blood of animals instead of that of people. That's why you saw me go after that deer yesterday."_ I stared at him, considering everything he'd just revealed.

_"So you and your family do that all the time? Hunt animals in the woods?"_ He nodded his head. _"How have you all never been seen before now?"_ Edward grimaced, his gaze falling to the floor. He chuckled humorlessly.

_"Now that was my fault. I had gotten into an argument with Alice and I wanted to get out of the house. So I went hunting to clear my head. It was terrible decision that could have gotten someone seriously hurt,"_ he shook his head and looked at me.

His butterscotch eyes held something in them that I couldn't describe, but it made my heart clench in my chest._ "You could've gotten seriously hurt. What were you doing out there anyway? Hasn't anyone ever told you not to go into the woods alone?"_

I rolled my eyes again. _"I lived in a suburb in Florida. The closest I ever got to the woods was Okeeheelee Park."_ And the closest I'd ever gotten to a vampire was in books. A part of me wanted to tell him that there was no way he would ever hurt me. But I couldn't. Because it wasn't true anymore.

It had been when I'd thought I knew him, or at least understood him. But now, I didn't know what I knew anymore. I let go of the pencil, no longer completely focused on my safety, and crossed my arms over my chest. _"And it wasn't like I was looking for trouble. I just wanted to find a quiet place to write. How was I supposed to know I'd run into you doing…that."_

Neither of us said anything for a while and the end of lunch bell came and went. Soon the halls would be filled with students and this classroom wouldn't be empty for much longer.

_"I shouldn't be feeling the things I do for you,"_ he said, moving his hand to my cheek. It was freezing cold, but I barely noticed as I took his other hand in mine. _"Nonetheless, I can't make them go away no matter how hard I try."_

"Edward, I…I have to think on all of this for a while," I murmured, my throat tight. "I can't make any concrete decisions right now." I let go of his hand and moved away from him. "This is just a lot too take in. Alright?"

"I understand," he replied. I bit my lip and nodded, then headed towards the door. Through the window I could see a bunch of students in the hallway. It was hard to believe that all these people could walk around completely oblivious to supernatural beings living among them. But then again who was I to talk? I hadn't realized it until it was right there in front of my eyes and impossible to miss.

_"Serena," _Edward's thoughts came like a whisper. I stopped, my hand wrapped around the doorknob. _"You can't tell anyone what I've told you."_ My mouth twisted into a frown. I turned to look at him.

"Edward, I wouldn't do that to you," I said, "or Alice, or Jasper, or the rest of your family. I need time to think, that's all." I took a deep breath and then walked out, far different from the way I had been when I'd walked in.

#

"I haven't heard you talk about Edward in a while, Serena," Mom said as she scooped some more mashed potatoes onto Liam's plate. I blinked at her and popped another piece of steak in my mouth. She was trying to sound casual as she spoke, but I could still pick up a twinge of worry in her voice.

Edward and I hadn't spoke for a week, verbally or mentally. It wasn't because he'd left because of the sun, it wasn't because he and his family had suddenly moved away. It was because of me. But now that we weren't speaking, I was more aware of him. I saw him in the lunchroom when I went in there to get my food, I saw him in the hallways, and I saw him in the parking lot.

"There hasn't been much to talk about," I told her, shrugging. "I've been busy. He's been busy." Mom lifted a single eyebrow and sliced into her piece of steak. The TV murmured on in the living room as one of Liam's shows played on it.

"Serena, you haven't been busy from my perspective," she stated. "You haven't even been writing recently." She pointed her fork at me. "And I doubt Edward has been busy for a whole week." I pursed my lips.

Mom had been silent about the whole matter for the entire week. I could tell that she'd wanted to say something earlier, but she'd wisely held her tongue. Why did she have to say something now? I still had yet to decide what I was going to do about everything. I liked Edward, I really did. But he was still a vampire.

"He has a life, Mom," I said insistently, hoping she'd catch the hint and drop it. She didn't.

"Yes, but his father's been worried about him the way I've been worried about you." My brows furrowed and I put fork down.

"Wait what? You've been talking to Dr. Cullen?" Mom nodded as if it were no big deal. I sat back in my chair, my jaw falling open slightly. Well I hadn't seen this coming.

"Don't look at me like, Serena," she said. "Carlisle's a great conversationalist. I'm hoping to meet his wife Esme some time. But that's not the point. Is there something wrong? Did something happen between you two?" She placed her hand over mine, squeezing it. I pulled it back slowly and brushed my hair back from my face.

"No," I said softly, averting my gaze from her face to my lap. "We've just decided to spend some time apart that's all."

"But he's such a sweet boy," Mom sighed. "He seems so well read and worldly." I held in a chuckle. She had no idea.

"He likes my superheroes too and he's really cool," Liam said, suddenly joining the conversation. I looked over at him, mildly surprised at the excitement on his face. While we'd been at the hospital, after his conversation with his father, Edward had come in and talked to Liam for a little while. Liam had taken to both Cullen men instantly it seemed. But it didn't take much to get that kid interested when superheroes were involved.

"Can he visit? I want to show him my action figures." I looked between my mother's expectance gaze and my brother's excited grin, suddenly feeling like I was surrounded on both sides. Mom sighed and ate the last bit of her mash potatoes.

"You know what, Serena?" she said, after swallowing. "We will support you no matter what you chose, just keep in mind that you don't come across boys like that very often." And with that the conversation ended, shifting to focus on Liam's new friends at school and what Mom had found interesting to paint recently. Mom also mentioned that she'd spoken to Sheriff Swan today, and that he was hoping I could help out his daughter when she arrived in Forks from Phoenix sometime in the next few days.

But I was only half listening as my mind was on Edward, and how right my mother was.

I had made my decision.

#

For the first time ever it was outside the library that I came across him, which caused me to stop a little ways away from him. He looked at me with those golden eyes of his, slightly darker than they normally were though I assumed that was somehow vampire related. Other than that he was the regular Edward that I loved seeing in his cotton shirt and jeans. And who I'd never stopped loving to see.

I walked towards him and stopped a few inches away. "Hi," I muttered then mentally slapped myself. Wow, Serena, you couldn't have come up with something better than hi? Something on my face must of translated my thoughts—I still hadn't let him back in my mind just yet—as Edward chuckled lightly.

"Hello," he replied with his usual crooked smile. My stomach quivered as my nerves intensified.

I raked a hand through my hair and let out a slow breath. It was now or never.

"So I…um…I thought about everything, like I said I would," I started. "And I've come to a conclusion." Edward arched an eyebrow and I cleared my throat, letting a smile drift onto my face. _"I'll just have to get use to you being a vampire, because vampire or not, you're a wonderful guy that I share a lot in common with. I've never met someone so much like me before."_

"I like you, a lot," I said aloud. My heart beat wildly in my chest. "I might even…I may even…"

"Serena," Edward said, cutting me off. His face was serious but something in his eyes told me he was just as nervous as I was. "Are you sure you want to do this? I'm not exactly the safest option. Something could happen to you." I reached up, placing my hand on his cheek. His skin was hard and cold just like his hand had been, but it wasn't unpleasant. Far from it.

"I'm a big girl, Edward," I told him. "I can take care of myself and I understand what I'm getting into. Why is it so hard to believe that I could care about you the way I do?" His eyes moved over my face, considering and intense, and I held in a gasp as I felt his hands move to rest on my waist. He shook his head, his smile returning.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" he whispered, his voice rough and full of emotion. A grin grew on my face.

"Something wonderful, I think." And in that instance, everything changed.

* * *

So what did you all think? Tell me in review and I'll make sure to post on time next week, I promise. And you guys have been great readers, I love hearing from you guys and how you've stuck with with story. Thanks so much.


	8. Chapter 8: Defining

Hi all! I know its been a while and I feel so bad! I've had a lot going on with trying to pass my final exams and taking the SAT and then taking the ACT. So many multiple choice questions so little time! But I've finally got this chapter down and I'm adamantly working on chapter nine. I'll be updating more frequently now that I don't have anything to do other than summer reading, which isn't so bad when the book is Frankenstein. Lol Enough with my talking, on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8: Defining

"Serena, might I ask you something?" Edward said, as he laid back in the menagerie of grass and flowers that made up the meadow. A tiny grin formed on my face. I loved it when he spoke like that. After our make up, Edward and I had gone out into the woods to relax for a little while in each other's company. He'd even told me a bit more about vampirism though most of what he'd said was laced with an underlying bitterness that he hadn't been trying very hard to hide. It was obvious that Edward didn't like what he was and saw himself as a monster of sorts.

This was something I could sort of understand (I myself had thought of him as a monster not too long ago), yet at the same time I couldn't agree with it, having gotten to know him. All of him. But I didn't voice any of this, for two reasons. The first was that he was opening up to me without me having to confront him. The second was that it had taken some considerable meddling on my part to get him to agree to go out into the woods with me in the first place and I didn't want to ruin it.

He still wasn't comfortable with me being in the woods, believing that there were other dangers that could be found in it. I completely agreed with him, though I had taken to reminding him of the circumstances. I didn't want to go alone and I was bringing him with me, therefore, if something happened he would be there.

That had seemed to sate his worry for the time being and after a short trek (even without using vampire speed, Edward's long legs made him move quickly) we had found ourselves in a wide open meadow. I mentally reminded myself to photograph the location for my mother as I turned to look at the reclining vampire beside me.

"Yeah sure," I replied. He pointed at the notebook in my lap and the side of his face sparkled as it found the sunlight.

"How long have you been working on this novel?" he asked. Like a simple feather in a heavy breeze, my content faded and I frowned. I looked away from him, staring at a blade of grass in front of me. The meadow rustled as he shifted to sit up. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Meeting his golden eyes with my brown ones, I placed a hand on his arm, the lack of heat sending a tiny shiver up my spine.

"No, its…its fine. I've been trying to start," a bitter chuckle bubble up from my chest, "this stupid novel for months now. I had though I'd had an idea a while back but then." I swallowed roughly. "But then my dad died and it just disappeared." Edward's face looked pained.

"I'm sorry, Serena. I shouldn't have asked." I shook my head, short strands of hair falling out of my bun.

"Don't beat yourself up, Edward. Life happens. Death happens. I've comes to terms with that. I've had to." I shrugged my shoulders. "Though I could've done without the subsequent writer's block. _And the heartache._" I hadn't mean for the last part to be heard, but at some point during our talk I'd let my mind-reading "walls" down.

Edward wrapped one arm around my shoulders and pulled me towards him with the other. I relaxed against him, curling my legs up underneath me. Neither of us said a word. In the very back of my mind I noted, and not for the first time, that Edward, unlike human boys, was not soft and warm. He was hard and cold. More like an ice berg than a teddy bear. And yet, I found it interesting that I didn't reject it one bit. It actually made me feel even more secure as I rested my head on his shoulder.

He wasn't wavering or weak. He was sturdy and strong. And that was exactly what needed.

* * *

I grasped Edward's hand gently as he held the door of the car open and helped me out. For moment I wanted to say that chivalry obviously wasn't dead. But something told me it would be a bit of a backhanded compliment and just awkward in general, considering our unusual situation. So I kept my mouth shut save for a small, "Thank you," as I climbed out of the sports car and stepped onto the front lawn of my house.

The drive home from the school parking lot had been a quiet one, but a pleasant one. Edward hadn't seemed to mind the fact that I felt a tad emotionally spent after our conversation in the woods. In fact, he had played some soft instrumental music and held my hand the entire drive. As I looked at him now, leaning back against his shiny silver Volvo and still holding my tinier hand lightly in his larger one, a warm feeling moved through my chest as if I'd just drank a steaming cup of hot chocolate. Vampire or not, Edward was like no guy I had ever met.

"Thanks for driving me home," I told him, a small grin on my face. "And…for listening." Edward stood up straight and glided towards me, grabbing my other hand in his. His tawny gaze was intense but soothing. That was another thing about Edward. Not once had he looked at me with pity.

"No thanks need for either action," he replied. His lips twisted into a smile. "It was my pleasure, Serena. Besides it should be I thanking you for being able to accept me and what I am." With that Edward's smile faltered though I couldn't help but roll my eyes up towards the sky. I pulled one of my hands from his grasp and hit him lightly on the shoulder. He didn't even flinch, instead looking at me in confusion.

My eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Stop it. I know what your doing. I didn't say anything in the meadow, but now I will. I can understand why you say what you do, how you allude to your belief that you are a monster. But Edward, you must realize that you're not. Not really. I will be honest, once and only once, have I ever thought of you as a monster. And that was probably the worst assumption I've ever made in my life.

"Yes, you survive from drinking the blood of animals. Animals, mind you, not humans. And yes, you have supernatural strength and speed. But you also have an intelligent mind and a kind heart. Those far out way anything else. Those are the traits that matter." My eyes searched his face, which had gone flat after the first few words of my speech.

"Edward? Do we understand each other?" Edward let out a sound sigh, despite not needing to, and nodded. His smile returned, this time with a bit of amusement behind it. I wondered briefly what I looked like to him. A human girl, considerably shorter than he, telling him, a century old vampire, to more or less get a grip. Even I couldn't help but find that amusing, and grinned. I patted his face.

"Good, because self-deprecation is not attractive," I said, brushing at his bronze locks before lowering my hand. "Even on the likes of you." He chuckled softly.

"I can see why you and Alice get along so well," he said, cheekily. That statement made my grin grow. Alice and I hadn't spoken much during mine and Edward's falling out about the vampire business. Whether or not she'd known I knew I wasn't sure, but now that I looked back on it the way she'd tensed up around me had must have been a sign of discomfort. But knowing that she'd spoken about me in a positive light was nice. She was the closest thing I had to a friend other than Edward.

Though something also occurred to me in a spark of realization. It was Alice who had suggested I go to the library my first day. Where I had just so happened to run into Edward. I smirked inwardly. That sneaky little vampire.

"I take that as the highest of compliments," I said finally. "But now I must ask you to go as unlike you I actually have to try in school to get good grades." Edward released the hand he still held onto, the cold from his touch lingering on my palms.

"I understand, school is important especially to your mother," he said. I arched an eyebrow.

"Have you read my mother's mind, Edward?" He grinned slightly, shrugging. The action seemed to take years off of his immortal face. If that was even possible.

"Yes, and no, I don't really get clear thoughts from her. They come in quick sparks, like fireworks. But sometimes I can't ignore it," he leaned close to my face and his cold lips brushed my ear. I took a sharp breath silently. "Especially when she's peering out the window, looking at us." My jaw slacked, my cheeks warming. Edward pulled back, his tawny eyes flickering with amusement.

"Ugh, she can be such a nosy parker sometimes," I murmured, crossing my arms over my chest. Edward chuckled again and walked around the front the car towards the driver side. Before getting in he rested a hand on the roof and looked at me.

"Serena, do you think you're mother would mind if I took you to school in the morning?" he asked. I scoffed slightly.

"For one thing, you're the mind reader, not me," at that Edward lifted an eyebrow, "I don't think I really count. But the answer to your question would be no, I highly doubt she would care." And I added silently, _She'd probably be ecstatic._

"Great, I'll see you in the morning," he said. I nodded.

"See you in the morning." With that he slid into the car and then at a speed that far exceeded the speed limit, drove off. As soon as he disappeared around the corner, I turned and headed towards the front door. As I walked I noticed that the curtains of the window to the living room were swaying slightly. I shook my head then made my way into the house.

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled. Mom came bounding out of the kitchen, her cheeks spattered with flour, and she was wiping her hands on a towel. I had to give my mom credit. She was pretty good at pretending like she hadn't been spying on her daughter. "Did you get my text message?"

"Hi, Sweetie, and yes luckily you caught me right before I was about to leave Liam's school to get you," she replied. I nodded and dropped my bag onto the couch. "So, where have you been?" She tried to sound casual but was failing miserably. I smirked.

"With Edward, we were hanging out." My mother grinned, her eyes widening.

"Are you two talking again?" she asked.

"Yes." If it was even possible, my mother's grin widened even more. Now she was starting to scare me a little bit. Where exactly was she going with this conversation?

"So you guys are official?" I blinked once, then a second time.

"What?" I replied, feeling even more confused than I had before. Mom scoffed and tossed the towel down on the coffee table. It landed with a satisfied smack on the wood. Her hands went to her hips, but if she had been going for "intimidating" she was way off. Flour on the cheeks and pink paint splattered overalls didn't make for intimidating. But did they make for typical Ophelia Haywood? Yes, yes they did.

"Are you two dating or not?" Her voice had went up two octaves and I winced. "Come on, Rena! Give me something here!" I pursed my lips and shrugged my shoulders. Then I moved around her towards the kitchen. She followed. "Serena, what does that mean?"

I opened the fridge door and looked at her, then said, "I don't know, that's what it means. We haven't actually defined the relationship." At least I wasn't sure if we had. Did accepting a guy's vampirism count as defining the relationship nowadays? I pulled a stick of celery out of the vegetable drawer. Mom sighed loudly.

"He had to have given you some kind of indication, Serena. That's how men are. Sometimes they don't say it outright, but they do something else that says it all," she explained. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Well he is coming by to take me to school in the morning, but I don't—" I didn't get to finish as my mother let out an unearthly squeal and pulled me into a bear hug, smashing my face into her shoulder.

"Oh sweetie!" she exclaimed. "You have a boyfriend! I knew this move would be good for us!" She pulled back, her hands on my shoulders, and kissed my forehead. Then she snatched the stalk of celery from my hand. I frowned.

"Hey!"

"Sorry sweetie I don't want you ruining your appetite," she took a bite of the celery, and pointed towards the stairs. "Now go and wash up for dinner, I'm making lasagne." With one last incredulous look at her, I turned and headed up the stairs as she asked. I was suddenly very sure of a few things.

1\. Edward was my boyfriend.

2\. We were dating.

And

3\. My mother was certifiably insane.

* * *

So what did ya'll think? I did my best on this one! Tell me in a review!


	9. Chapter 9: Revamp (PLEASE READ)

Hey everyone! I know its been a very long time since I last updated this story. This fact makes me feel terrible.

For the record, I have not abandoned it despite the fact that it looks that way. The reason I have yet to update is because my writing style has change greatly since I first started this story and as a result I want to give all of you readers my best work instead of what is already written.

I have also decided on some changes that I want to make to the plot and characterization of the characters. I know this is a big change, but I will not be deleting what is already here until I have at least the first fifteen chapters of the new version already up.

Most likely very little of it will be familiar to any of you, but the spirit of the story will still be there. I will replace each chapter when the previously stated goal is met.

Please and thank you. You all have been very loyal and extremely supportive and kind.


End file.
